


The Cat in the Hat in the Fish

by endsoftheworld



Category: The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss, doctor seuss - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endsoftheworld/pseuds/endsoftheworld
Summary: The Cat returns, after many years away,Unfortunately there were no kids to play.So he finds an old friend to fuck,While the Mom is turning her hubby into a cuck.





	The Cat in the Hat in the Fish

The Cat had returned, on one fateful day,  
But when he entered, he saw no children at play.  
They were not staring at the storm,  
Or trying to keep warm.  
They were not outside, fanning to keep cool,  
Or even inside, playing pool.  
No, the kids were gone and grownup-ish,  
And all that was left was the Fish.

“Oh Mr. Fish” the Cat said when there was no one to play,  
“What happened here? Why have they all gone away?”  
“The kids have grown, as all kids do,  
Except for, I suppose, Thing One and Things Two.  
Their mother, now, is with Mr. Kerfupleplex,  
Our next-door neighbor with whom she has sex.  
Their father decided to leave in a huff,  
He never came back, even though he only went out for a puff.  
So, it’s just me here all alone,  
With nothing to do but play with my bone.”

And at that the Cat smiled his feline-ish grin,  
And he said “Fishy my friend, you are in for a win.  
For you see my fingers, as a they do perplex  
And make people cum whenever we have sex.”  
With this the Fish blushed, something he hadn’t done before,  
And the Cat said, “Bend over you fucking wet whore.”

With that the Fish got out some lube,  
And the Cat turned on some RedTube.  
“This will give us ideas, for our night of passion,  
Though we can play it by ear, if that’s more your fashion.”  
The Fish nodded, and cat turned off the laptop,  
And then whipped out a six-sided-vibrating-dildo mackjop.  
“This” the Cat said, “will make you scream with joy,  
(I assume, anyway, I’ve actually never used this toy.)”

And then the Cat took the Fish out of his bowl,  
Bent him over, and thrust the toy up his hole.  
The Fish was wet, though not from the water,  
What the Cat was doing was just making him hotter.  
“Fuck me with your cat-cock, you great giant beast.”  
“Okay, as long as you don’t mind the yeast.”

And then the Cat pounded and pounded and pounded some more,  
And he kept on pounding till his pounder was sore.  
And for one moment both pleasurably spasmed,  
As they each both, simultaneously, orgasmed.  
Then they both gasped and got hold of their bodies,  
And the Fish said “God, you’re a hottie.  
Why did I ever object to you all those years ago,  
If I had known, I’d have never said ‘no.’”

The Cat would stay the night, this the Fish knew,  
But when he awoke, the Cat’s time must have been through.  
The Fish looked around, with great dismay,  
And almost cried that the Cat had gone away.  
Then he walked in the bathroom, and saw a neat note reading:  
“Hey Fish,  
Sorry I didn’t stay for you and your needing,  
A Cat can’t stay in one place though,  
And I’d be miserable living with you I know.  
I had a great night, your hole tight, and my dick tall,  
So, here’s my number if you ever need another booty-call. 

XOXO,  
The Cat in the Hat

P.S.  
If you see a wallet lying around that’s mine,  
I wanted to look more but I was making noise and you were sleeping just fine.”

And with that, the poor old Fish’s heart did cringe,  
He knew that sex was never a thing to binge.  
That old Cat played with his heart,  
And now his world was torn apart.  
He sniffled and cried began to deteriorate,  
Until he found an old porno and decided to masturbate.

“I have his number” the Fish ejaculated,  
“He may have left this house, but from my heart he hasn’t evacuated.  
I’ll call him next week, same time and same place.  
And if he doesn’t love me, then I’ll just cum on his face.”  
And with that the Fish grinned, and then that was that,  
He had found a new lover in the Cat in the Hat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if anyone's childhood I did offend,  
> But hey! Look at it this way, this is the end!


End file.
